Beginning Of Bade!
by BlackxDarkness
Summary: When Jade West came to Hollywood Arts she was bullied and had no friends but what about when she makes friends with an awkward looking, curly haired boy. How will Jade and Robbie make it in to the 'Popular Gang' with bad boy Beck Oliver as the group leader. HOW BADE BEGINS!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction and I'm really excited. Okay I hope you like it and please review, good or bad. **

**Let's get started!**

A 15 year old Jade West rolled over in her bed unable to sleep due to the fact that a young Beck Oliver had taken her heart, she hadn't been going to Hollywood Arts very long, just a couple of weeks, and she had already fallen head over heals for him although she would never admit it.

Beck Oliver.

Even hearing his name brought a flutter to her heart. But Jade built her walls high, so high in fact that her parents couldn't even get though, she was always like that, never letting anyone in. Even in school before Hollywood Arts she never had any friends she was always called the 'wicked witch of the west' or 'the mean bitch' because her extreme interest in scissors, blood and scary movies. She also snaps and shouts at anyone who gets to close to her, mainly because she doesn't want to get hurt, not again.

But anyway Beck Oliver was the most popular student at her school he was hot, smart, charming and the list goes on, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the bad boy at school. He was the leader of the 'popular gang.' The 'popular gang' included Beck Oliver, Andre Harris (Beck's best friend and right hand man), Tori Vega (The head cheerleader and Beck Oliver's girlfriend), Cat Valentine (Tori Vega's Best Friend and also a cheerleader) but they were like at the very top of the group, there are others of course but just not higher ranked than them.

After thinking for another hour Jade soon started to drift in to a deep sleep ready for another day at Hollywood Arts, where things were about to get real for her.

**Jade's POV**

I was rudely woken up by my alarm clock ringing out, I throw it across my bedroom just to get it to shut up. I slowly got out of bed thinking that maybe I shouldn't of stayed awake thinking last night because now I was extra tired. I finally got dressed in my black off the shoulder jumper, gray skinny jeans and red combat boots and started to do my make up, just a little bit of black eyeliner and eyeshadow. Then lastly my hair, I added my red and blonde streaks and slightly curled my hair at the bottom and I was ready for school just had to brush my teeth.

Once I brushed my teeth I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to get my cup of coffee.

"Hello Jade, you ready for school" My mother asked as I grabbed my coffee off of the counter top.

"No, I just got up early to go back to bed" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes while taking a sip my hot coffee, even though it was hot I still liked the feeling of it burning my throat, it was a good sort of pain.

"Don't use that tone with your mother, Jade" My father scolded me, don't get me wrong I love my parents it's just that sometimes they can be really strict and stupid, like all parents.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever, I'm going to school I don't want to be late" I faked enthusiasm while putting my now empty mug in the sink and walking out the front door and grabbing my bag.

"Bye!" I heard my mother yell, but it was to late I already slammed the door shut and started walking down our long driveway.

As I started walking down the sidewalk I could feel the cold LA morning air against my face. Once I reached the bottom of my street I could hear someone shouting to me, as I looked up I could see a group of teenagers and I immediately recognized them, they were some of the kids at my old school that used to bully me and call me the 'wicked witch of the west' god how much I wanted to punch them in the face. But I kept my cool and walked off as fast as I could with my head down.

I might be known as a mean bitch but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings because I do, they don't realize how many nights I locked myself in my room and cried and cut myself just to feel better, to take away the pain I felt.

I haven't cut myself in almost 3 months and I was trying to keep it that way. I did go to therapy and counselling to help and they showed me that I am beautiful and showed me better ways of handling the pressure.

I finally reached the school gates, I looked down at my phone for the time, it was just 8:15 school didn't start for another 15 minutes. I liked to get to school early, before anyone else got here and also before the 'popular gang' got here, before Beck Oliver got here. God I'm starting to sound like a lovestruck puppy, I need to get him out of my head it's not like anything was going to happen, he is the leader of the 'popular gang' and he has a girlfriend, Tori Vega, god how much I hated her. I really wanted to stab her with my new scissors.

I walked though the wooden, double doors of Hollywood Arts and to my scissor covered locker. As I rounded my locker I saw an awkward looking boy with curly hair and holding, was that a puppet opening his locker which was next to mine. I haven't made any friends since I had been here, I have been here for 2 weeks now.

I opened my locker when the boy next to me started talking.

"H-Hiii, Your Jade West right, it's just that your new and you were in Sikowitzs' class and your locker is next to mine and stuff" The young boy stuttered while talking to me.

"Yea" I said not looking up at him while getting my books that I needed for the day.

"Well umm. I'm Robbie, Robbie Shapiro. And I was wondering if you wanted to be friends, seeing as you have no friends and neither do I..." Robbie trailed off while looking at his shoes.

I was actually mad at him how, how dare he think I have no friends, what just because I hang out with no one means I'm a nerd like him. I don't think so, I'm Jade West for god sakes, the mean goth.

I slammed my locker shut to get his attention, he looked up shyly and I glared at him.

"Look Robbie, I don't hang out with nerds like you, and I have friends, so you can stop pestering me and hang out with your dumb doll." I shouted at him while walking towards him so he was pressed up to the wall behind him.

"Hey I 'ain't no doll, 'wicked witch off the west'" Robbie's puppet said from his position in Robbie's arms.

"Shut up, Rex" Robbie whispered to his puppet, this school is so weird.

That just got me angrier and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and he let out a little yelp and I swear I could see a tear come out of his eye.

I was about to beat him to the ground when the bell rang and I didn't want to be late, so instead I threw him on the floor and stormed off to my first class of the day.

I really don't know why I got so angry at someone asking to be friends, it's just that I don't want to get hurt and at my old school this one girl asked to be friends and I said yes, but after a week of being BFF's I found of that she was using me to get a better grade in her maths class and that really hurt me, but I used to it, getting hurt.

Four classes later it was finally lunch and I'm starving, I was actually quite happy for once, one that Robbie or Rex hadn't made an appearance.

I walked up to the grub truck and ordered myself a salad and a bottle of water, usually I would order coffee, but I only really drink Starbucks coffee or my own.

I walked pass the 'popular gangs' table and I saw Beck but he was to busy swapping spit with Tori Vega, that honestly broke my heart a little bit, but I just walked past with my head held high.

But as I was walking by one of the plastic bimbo cheerleaders who thought that it would be funny to stick their foot out and trip me up and I landed face first in the pavement, I looked up about to yell at however tripped me up, but before I could yell she butted in.

"Opps, I'm soo sorry Jade, I didn't mean to trip you up" She said faking sympathy "But hey, it makes that jumper what your wearing look better." confused by what she meant I looked down to find my favourite jumper covered in my lunch with bits of lettuce and salad cream sticking out everywhere.

I was about to speak again but she butted in again.

"But don't worry I'll make it better" once she said that she picked up my water bottle that had rolled over to where she was standing and she slowly unscrewed the lid and tipped the entire contents on my head.

"See you do look better, now just roll up your sleeves so everyone can see your scars from where you cut yourself and you would look perfect." The plastic cheerleader said while turning back around to the 'popular gang'

By now there was a crowd gathering and everyone was staring at me, trying to hide their laughter. But it wasn't enough soon before long everyone burst out laughing. I was about to murder that bimbo for embarrassing me but I couldn't hold in how much her words hurt me, they cut though me like a knife.

I quickly got to my feet and walked away, I glanced back shyly to see no other than Beck Oliver looking back at me with sympathy in his eyes, but that was short lived when Tori Vega turned him around and forced him to start laughing with everyone else.

I walked away with my head down and my arms crossed, I feel like a shell with nothing inside. I thought coming here would be different, that all the bullying would be left behind at my old school and I could have a fresh start here but I was wrong.

As I was walking away, nearly running, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered not looking up and carried not walking while wiping some stray tear that escaped my eyes.

"Hey Jade, wait are you okay" the male voice asked and I recognized it was Robbie

"go away Robbie, I'm not in the mood" I said with my voice cracking

"why are you all wet, and why do you have your lunch all over you" he asked as he grabbed my arm to pull me to a stop.

I looked up to see that we were at the back of Hollywood Arts, on a big field and some trees, not many students came to the back here so there was no one around.

I turned to look at Robbie with tears in my eyes.

"Hey what's the matter" he said much softer while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. All my anger that I had toward Robbie had now magically disappeared and oddly felt comforted by him.

"I was getting my lunch and...and...and.." I couldn't finish what I was saying because my breath was getting court in my throat and my breathing was getting shakier and before I knew it a stream of tears came out of my eyes.

"Hey, shh...It's ok...shhh" Robbie soothed me while pulling me in to a hug and rubbing my back, but I couldn't stop, probably because I haven't cried in so long and I had to get it out out of my system.

My cries came out like sobs and I was having a little trouble breathing properly probably from crying so much.

"shhh...It's ok, let it out...shhh" Robbie kept saying softly as he pulled began sitting on the grass pulling me with him so we were sitting under a big maple tree.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as my tears were slowing down

"It's okay" he whispered back still rubbing my back.

"Hey, where's Rex" I asked looking round confused that Robbie's best pal was missing.

"Oh, I put him in my bag" he said while chuckling lightly, strange Robbie acts alot different when Rex is not around. Almost like a normal person.

"And I'm sorry for threatening you this morning" I muttered not wanting to apologizing because Jade West does not apologize. But I did feel a bit sorry for what I did this morning.

"It's cool, It's what friends are for" he said and I smiled knowing that I made a new best friend, my first best friend. And I slowly closed my eyes.

**I hope you liked it :)**

**The next chapter will be up soon and we will see how bade began!**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here is the second chapter,**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. Oh and thanks to Guest, I will definitely be using your idea on how Beck and Jade first meet, you know who you are :)**

**But I need more reviews!**

**Lets get this show on the road! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jade's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by sunlight, god how I hate the sun. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness I looked up and I could see a ceiling, which slightly confused me because last thing I remember is getting my lunch and being tripped up by that stupid bimbo and my was lunch all over me then she poured my water all over my head, then I ran off, embarrassed by what she said then, oh god no, I ran into Robbie and broke down.

"Hey" a voice said breaking me from my train of thoughts. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and I saw that it was Robbie entering the room that I was in.

"Hi" I replied slowly while looking round and I saw that I was in someone's bedroom, lying in someone's bed and in someone's house. I immediately panicked and sat up from the bed I was in.

"Hey it's okay, I brought you back to my place after you fell asleep on me, I mean you looked pretty done in and I didn't think you would of wanted to spend the rest of the day at school" Robbie explained and I relaxed a little bit knowing more of the story.

"oh, okay" I said feeling a bit awkward about the situation, "how did I get here" I asked still wanting to know a bit more on how I got here.

"Oh...umm well, I carried you. Don't worry lunch was over so no one saw you" Robbie explained further, I chuckled a little bit imagining Robbie having to carry me all the way to his house.

"Oh, thanks and I'm sorry again for totally breaking down on you" god I was apologizing AGAIN.

"Hey what time is it, and shouldn't you be school" I asked wondering what time it was as it was still light outside and why Robbie hadn't gone back to school.

"Oh well, I didn't go back to school I stayed with my friend to make sure that she was okay, and you slept all thought the night, it's 7:56 in the morning and it's time from school" I smirked when Robbie mentioned friends. Wait WHAT 7:56 we have 35 minutes to get ready for school.

"WAIT, we have 35 minutes to get ready for school, I usually takes me a whole hour to get ready" I said panicked while jumping off the bed and grabbing my bag what was next to the bed, I'm just lucky that I carry round a make-up bag just in case of emergencies.

"Robbie can I borrow one of your shirts or something" I asked because my shirt still had stains on it from yesterday.

"Yea sure, let me see what I've got" Robbie said while walking over to his wardrobe and looking for something for me to wear. It's strange, even though I just meet Robbie it felt like I've known him for years.

"All I have is this hoodie, it's to small for me now but it should fit you" at least it was black.

"What am I fat now" I snapped while snatching the hoodie from him and inspected it.

"What no, that's not what I said. Oh never mind, I'll leave you to get changed" Robbie said while exiting the bedroom.

Don't get me wrong I like Robbie but I built my walls high and Robbie has only made a small dent in that wall. He still has a lonngg way to go.

Anyway I started to get ready, I changed out of my jumper for yesterday and put it in my school bag and put Robbie's hoodie on, I didn't have anything to put underneath so I just zipped it all the way up with nothing underneath it and I left my skinny jeans on from yesterday. I left my hair and just brushed it though with my fingers and started on my make-up.

20 minutes went by and I was finally ready and I was also late for school so I quickly collected my school bag and walked out of the bedroom to find Robbie.

"Finally your ready, what do you want for breakfast" Robbie asked while standing in the kitchen.

"We don't have time for breakfast" I snapped at him again while dragging him out the front door by his wrist.

We both walked to school in silence, mainly because I was angry at Robbie for waking me up late and now we were probably going to be late for school. We finally arrived at school and the bell had already rung, and I was beyond mad at him for making me late.

Me and Robbie went our separate ways because he had Maths and I have Theatre Studies.

The morning was finally over and now it was lunch, I wasn't looking forward to it mainly because of what happened yesterday. I walked out to the Asphalt Cafe ready to order my food when I saw Robbie sitting at a table waving at me and telling me come over to where he was sitting. I stomped over to where Robbie was sitting.

"What Robbie" I growled, angry with him because now I had to stay behind school and clean the music room because he made me late.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry that I made you late, and to make it up to you I got you a coffee and pizza" Robbie said as he pointed down to the cup of coffee and slice of pizza on the table.

"Apology accepted" I mumbled as I sat down and sipped the steaming cup of coffee.

As I started eating my pizza a shadow covered me, as I looked up to see who was blocking the sun and as I did I saw that it was no other than Beck Oliver.

Now I have another problem, a few days ago I had a huge crush on him, but now, after the incident yesterday I don't feel like I can trust him. I don't trust anyone only Robbie, but not fully.

"Hey umm, I'm Beck and I wanted to apologise for what Brittany did to you yesterday that was totally uncalled for" Beck said trying to apologise.

"Yea well, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it" I snapped at him and the whole of Asphalt Cafe gasped, probably because no one ever dared to be the least bit mean to their precious Beck.

"Then why don't you come eat at our table with us" he asked, really did he think I was that stupid.

"What so you can make fun of me again, I don't think so" I said while standing up picking up my cup of coffee and walking off leaving my pizza, Robbie and a very surprised Beck.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" Beck shouted but it was to late I had already left.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe I have to stay behind after school and clean the music room, I didn't even think the school could even do that. Anyway I carried on cleaning but after 5 minutes I got bored so I decided to have a go on the gigantic piano what was next that was screaming my name.

I started singing and I was lost in my own little world of singing:

_ know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

I was about half way though when someone opened the door...

**That's it for now everyone!  
Tell me what you thought, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who do you think opened the door?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**There is more Bade coming just be patience!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just to say a huge Thank You to everyone who has review.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**

**Beck's POV (A few minutes earlier)**

I can't believe I got detention just for being 30 minutes late for class, I mean I was making out with Tori in the janitor's closet, but still that doesn't mean I should get detention for it.

Anyway I was on my way to detention when I walked pass the old, abandoned music room that no one hardly used anymore, when I heard the most amazing, angel-like voice I have ever heard, sure Tori could sing but this voice was 10 times better. It was like it was drawing me in.

I stepped closer to the door and put my ear to it to hear more.

After a few seconds went by, or possible minutes, I decided to see who the magical voice belonged to. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly opened it only to find that it was the girl who Brittany dumped her lunch on her.

The girl with no name.

**Jade's POV**

I stopped singing immediately when I noticed that there was someone watching me.

As I looked closer to see who it was watching me I found out it was no other than Beck Oliver, I mentally sighed in my mind. Every time I saw him the more I hated him, my stupid crush that I had on him a few days ago had gone, now I just thought of him as an arrogant b***ard who hit on every girl that took his fancy, yeah Robbie has been telling me a lot about Beck.

"What" I spat at him, seeing as he wasn't going to speck first.

"Oh well umm, you see, I heard you singing, your really good by the way" Beck said with his charming smile that every other girl would of already fallen under his spell, but not me, I'm Jade West.

"Well you've seen the show, now you can go" I said quickly while turning around and picking up my bag deciding that I was done cleaning.

"Why do you hate me so much, we just met?" Beck asked while taking a step closer to me, trying to play innocent.

"I have my reasons" I replied while turning back around to face Beck.

"And what are your reasons" He said in a low, husky voice while closing the gap that was between us and pinning me against the piano with both of his strong arms either side of me.

His body was almost touching mine, I could smell his cologne, my breathing became shaky, and I could feel myself gradually falling under his spell. I quickly recovered myself.

"Like you don't know" I said as normal as possible as I pushed him off of me and walked to the other side of the room where the door was.

"Well then, please enlighten me because I have no idea!" Beck asked, and I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated by the sound of his voice.

"You really have no idea? well let me tell you" I said slightly frustrated as well. "You walk about school with your precious 'Popular gang' like your the best and you hit on every girl that takes your fancy, including me, when you already have a girlfriend and you think that it's alright to make-out with her and to be half an hour late to class. Not to mention that your big-headed, rude, arrogant and that your ego is bigger than this whole entire school" I shouted out of breath while making wild hand gestures.

"Wow, no one has ever said that to me before" Beck said while chuckling slightly.

How dare he think it's amusing, before he could say anything else or laugh at me anymore I stormed out of the music room with fire behind my eyes. How could I ever of had a crush on this guy.

"Hey wait, I still don't know your name!" Beck shouted as I slammed the door.

After my little incident with Beck I decided that I should go home my parents were probably worried sick anyway.

I slammed my front door shut as I walked in and straight away all I could hear was,

"Jade, is that you" My mother shouted as she ran in to the hall.

"Yeah, it's me" I said back as she gave me a massive bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you, where on earth have you been, why didn't you answer mine or your fathers phone calls" I mother asked panicked as always as she put my back on my feet.

"Mother I'm fine, it's just that there was an incident at school yesterday and I spent the night at a friends and my phone must of died" I said calmly as I walked in to the kitchen and grabbing an apple because I was extremely hungry thanks to Beck for interrupting my lunch and not having hardly anything to eat.

"Well, thank god your alright, we were thinking of calling the police if you didn't return by tonight" My mother said as she followed me in to the kitchen.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever" I said while running up the stairs and in to my bedroom and slammed door shut. I loved my bedroom, the walls were painted black with posters of all my favourite bands stuck everywhere, my bed was under the window what was opposite the door with my wardrobe on the opposite wall and a small black table with my make-up and photo frames on it and finally a mirror. My room was quite small but I liked it, it was cosy.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my laptop what was under my bed and began finishing a play that I had started, it was about a clown, and a parachute, that doesn't open. It's called Clown's Don't Bounce. And the clown doesn't bounce.

I start quickly typing, but my pace got slower and slower.

_It was freezing cold outside, but you don't notice, it's like the whole world around you is cut off and all you can see is yourself and him. _

_It starts raining, but again you don't notice._

_He leans in, you can feel his breath against your lips, your hypnotised by him._

_You also lean in closer, your lips finally meet._

_You feel fireworks exploding though your veins. His tongue glazes along your bottom lip begging for entrance._

_Your pushed up against the that's wall behind you._

_It's just you and..._

_"Jade..." The young male says_

_"JADE" he says louder..._

"JADE, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE DINNER'S READY!" I was quickly woken up by my mother screaming at me.

I sit up in bed, I must of fallen asleep while writing. I was so puzzled about my dream I just had, It couldn't of been about him, could it.

Oh God, the dream was about Beck.

**DUNN DUUUNNNN DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**Third Chapter done!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**I go back to school tomorrow :(**

**I don't wanna go, but oh well,**

**Anyway here's the 4th chapter, Hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Jade's POV**

I threw my legs off the side of the bed and put my head in my hands, how could I possibly have a dream about Beck, I hate him. Don't I?

"Jade! I will not tell you again, DINNER'S READY!" My mother screamed again. So I slowly got up off of my bed and walked down stairs.

"I'm here, what's for dinner" I asked as I sat down on the dinner table opposite my father who just came home from work.

"Salad" my mother replied while putting our food on the table.

"Just salad" I asked as I poked a piece of lettuce around my plate.

"Yup, I have to go to work soon and I don't have enough time to cook you a four-course meal" She explained while tucking in to her salad that looked like green mush, my mother was never a good cook, she can't even make a plain salad for Christ's sake.

I was about to put some of the green mush in my mouth that looked like lettuce, I hope it was lettuce anyway. When the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it" I said as I stood up walking towards the front door, mainly because I didn't want to eat anymore of the food I was being forced to eat.

I opened up the front door and saw that Robbie was standing there, and surprisingly no Rex again.

"What do you want Robbie" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Just to make sure that your alright" He said

"Well I'm fine, goodbye" I answered as I was trying to close the door.

"Jade, don't close the door on you friends" my mother scolded as she walked in to the hall putting her shoes on getting ready for work, my mother worked nights at a hospital as a nurse.

"Fine, come in Robbie" I sighed.

"Oh thanks, Jade" Robbie replied while walking in to the house.

"Well, who's this" my father asked as we all walked in to the sitting room.

"This is one of Jade's little friends, I'm sorry sweetie I didn't catch your name" my mother asked Robbie.

"Oh my names Robbie, Mrs. West" yuk, his politeness makes me sick.

"What lovely manners you have, Jade you learn a thing or two from your new boyfriend" Wait, WHAT, boyfriend.

"Wait, you think this dork is my boyfriend" "no offence Robbie" I added in, "none taken" he added quickly, well this situation got awkward quickly.

"Oh sorry sweetheart I just thought"

"Well you thought wrong" I declared while dragging Robbie upstairs to my bedroom.

"Nice meeting you!" Robbie shouted as we made our way up the stairs

"you too!" my parents replied but you couldn't really hear you because I had already slammed the door shut and was sitting on my bed.

"Your kindness sickens me" I growled

"it's just in my sensitive nature, _girlfriend_" Robbie mocked as he sat on my bed next to me.

"Shut up" I said slightly amused.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds, then we both looked at each other and burst in to laughter, after a while we both calmed ourselves down.

"I can't believe your mum thought we were dating" Robbie said while wiping some tears that formed at the side of his eyes from laughing so much.

"I know" I chuckled.

"Anyway I sort of already have a crush on someone" Robbie muttered.

"Really who" I asked eagerly , for some reason I was actually wanted to know.

"cskftvsbfltnjdine" he mumbled while looking in the opposite direction

"What, stop being all shy and tell me" I wined as I slapped him round the head, softy.

"Owww, you know you don't have to abuse me, there are less painful ways" Robbie moaned as he rubbed his head where I hit him.

"You big baby" I mocked him.

"I am not a baby" Robbie sulked.

"No I take it back, your a weakling" I said while smacking his arm.

"Oww, will you stop physically abusing me" "and I am not a weakling" Robbie denied

"of course your not" I said using sarcasm and poking him in his side that made him jump and squirm.

"well I'm stronger than you" Robbie protested.

"You think your stronger than me" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh I know I am" Robbie said. Then I launched myself at him and pinned him down on my bed with ease.

"what are you doing, get off" Robbie shouted while trying to wiggle out of my grasp, so I held down on his wrist harder.

"NO! admit that I'm stronger than you, and tell me who you have a crush on" I told him.

"Fine! your stronger than me" "and my crush is on Cat Valentine" Robbie admitted.

"Wow, Cat Valentine, like the Cat Valentine, the cheerleader and Tori Vega's best friend AND part of the 'Popular gang'" I asked while getting off of him.

"Yeah" Robbie said while day dreaming, probably about Cat,

"You sound like a love sick puppy" I said while throwing one of my pillows at him.

"Your just jealous, but don't worry, your still my very best friend" Robbie said while giving me a bear hug.

"Okay you can get off me now" I said quickly

"Sorry" Robbie muttered as he got off me, "so what about you, do you have a crush on anyone yet" Robbie asked.

"No, no one yet" I said.

Me and Robbie must of talked for hours because my father came in to my room and said that Robbie had to go home because I had to go to bed as we had school tomorrow. Anyway I said goodnight and goodbye to Robbie ready for school tomorrow.

**I know not much Bade, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**But until next time, au revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again,**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 days but you know what school is like.**

**Sorry again, but anyway here is the next chapter.**

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Jade's POV**

I was walking in to school and thinking about last night talking to Robbie, we talked and talked for hours, about everything, like when I was little and my parents missed my birthday party because my father was busy working and my mother was sleeping 'cause she had work nights, we also talked about the little things like what are favourite colours are (Robbie's is green, by the way) and also the bigger things like when I used to cut myself, but I didn't mind opening up to Robbie, he is my best (and only) friend and I'm trusting him more and more everytime I see him, I also know that Robbie...

"Hey, Jade" my thoughts were cut short by someone calling my name.

I turned away from my locker, I was actually looking for my journal (I would never call my journal a diary, I'll leave that for the prissy princesses at this school) and I couldn't find it and I was freaking out a bit.

"What" I said though my gritted teeth.

"Calm down, cupcake. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with some of us after school today" The boy who I recognized to be apart of the 'popular gang' said.

"No" I said bitterly while turning around to continue the search for my now missing journal.

"Well if you change your mind just show up at Venice beech, we'll all be there" "hey have you lost something" the young male inquired, who was now getting on my last nerve.

"No, now LEAVE" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Okay, Okay" he said while putting his hands up in defence and backing away.

As the boy turned around I could of sworn I saw a smirk forming on him lips, but I brushed it off as nothing and continued to search for my journal.

After a few more minutes of looking I was once again interrupted

"Jade, Jade, JADE" I heard in the distance, getting louder.

"Oh my god, WHAT" I shouted as I turned around, annoyed that I was interrupted for the second time. I could see a sweaty looking Robbie running up to me with Rex in his arms.

"Oh, it's you Robbie" I said quieter as he approached me with beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Wow Robbie, have you been running a marathon or something" I asked amused

"No, I was just in the library" Robbie said confused.

"But Robbie, the library is just down the corridor..." I trailed off slightly confused on how he can be that sweaty from just running down the corridor.

"Well you see, oh I don't have time for this. You know what just happened" he asked completely excited about something.

"No, I don't know what just happened" I said, turning back to my locker.

"Well let me tell you, my little munchkin" "one of the 'popular gang' just came up to me and asked them to go to the beach with them" he said as got voice got higher with excitement.

"yea, one of them just asked me a few moments ago" I said not really interested.

"Really, well then I'll see you there then" Robbie assumed while trying to walk off.

"Wow, wait we are not going" I said, pulling his arm to bring him back to stand in front of me again.

"Why not" Robbie wined while pouting.

"Stop acting like a 4 year old" I said as I flicked his head with my finger.

"Owww" Robbie muttered as he rubbed his head where I flicked him.

"Sorry" I apologized with a little smile. "But anyway don't you think it's a bit weird them, the 'popular gang' asking us, the outcasts, of the school to join them to go to an event" I asked.

"Your just being paranoid, maybe their just being nice" Robbie tried to reason with me.

"You just want to go to meet Cat" I pointed out to him.

"What, no I-I don't, where did you get that idea from" Robbie scoffed.

"We are not going at that is final Robbie" I said.

"No Jade, come on I really want to go" Robbie wined more.

"Just go on your own Robbie" I said while closing my locker deciding that I would continue looking for my journal later.

"Nooooo, come with me, pleaseeee"

"No" I said simply

"Pleassseeeee. PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEE" Robbie shouted as other students started looking.

"Fine, fine, I'll go with you, just shut up would you people are staring" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Thanks Jadey, my mum will be at your house at 4:30 to pick you" Robbie whispered while walking off to his next class.

'What have I just got myself into' I thought to myself as I walked to my next class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

It was currently 4:23 and I was waiting for Robbie, I wasn't going to lie I was a bit nervous. This was my first social gathering thing, at all my other school's I was never invited to go anywhere with anyone.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror and looked at myself, I was wearing denim shorts and a black vest top and my bikini underneath my clothes, even though I hate the ocean and would never go in I still want to tan a bit.

I heard a car horn go off and I looked out of my bedroom window and saw that it was Robbie's mums car. I quickly gathered my bag what had my towel and that in it and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mum, going to the beach" I shouted as I opened the front door.

"Bye honey, don't be to late home and phone me if you have a problem"

"Will do mum, bye" I said rushed as I slammed the door shut and ran down the driveway to Robbie's mums car.

"Hi Robbie" I greeted and I shut the car door.

"Hi Jade, Jade this is my mum, mum this is Jade the girl I was telling you about" He introduced us.

Straight away I could feel Robbie's mum's eyes judging me. looking at me up and down.

"Hi sweetheart, nice to meet you, you can call me Mrs. Shaprio" Mrs. Shaprio said while a fake smile, I could tell it was fake.

"Yea, whatever" I muttered as turned my head to look out of the window.

Mrs. Shaprio didn't say anything after that and started driving, probably disgusted by my attitude. But I don't care, I'm Jade West.

After about 15 minutes we arrived at the beech,

"Thanks mum, I'll call you when I want you to pick us up." Robbie said while getting out of the car and I followed.

"Okay sweetie, see you later Jade" Mrs. Shaprio said but I didn't say anything I just stood next to Robbie.

Once Robbie's mum left we started walking across the car park towards the beech and I could start to hear loud music and I could tell we were going the right way even if the music wasn't there we could still find our way just by the strong smell of alcohol in the air, yay.

We walked about half way across the car park when we saw most of the 'popular gang' sitting on the sand, so Robbie, not me, decided to walk over to them, as we walked a little further I could see Cat Valentine bright red hair and the dude who asked me to come to the beech in the first place.

"Hi guys, you made it" someone said to me but I wasn't really listening mainly because I was distracted by a certain Canadian who was standing a few feet away from me talking to him friends.

His gorgeous brown long hair blew in the wind, his tanned skin reflected off the sun and he wasn't wearing a shirt I just want to go over there and, no Jade stop. He's a pig remember that.

"Hey Jade are you listening to me" Robbie asked bring me out of my train of thoughts.

"What, oh yea I was" I said trying to make it sound like I was listening to him when I was quite clearly not.

"What were you staring at...Oh you were staring at no other than Beck Oliver" He said while looking at Beck while disgust. I wonder why he hates him so much.

"No I wasn't" I denied

"Yea whatever" Robbie said while pulling me in the opposite direction to find a place to sit.

Once we found the perfect place to sit I sprawled out my towel and sat on it for a while, just admiring my surroundings, with Robbie next to me sitting as well. That's when I heard some of the guys, and the one who invited me here shouting to me. I turned my head to where they were standing and I could see them holding something, I looked closer and I could see that in one of their hands what it looked like a journal, and that journal looked very similar to mine. It was mine. At this point I was bubbling with anger that they broke in to my locker and stole it, but I was also bubbling with fear, what about if they had read anything that I write in it, that would be so embarrassing.

"Robbie, Robbie" I said to Robbie who was lying face down, not taking my eyes off of the dudes who had stole my private journal.

"What" he asked

"They've got my journal, they nicked my journal from my locker" I whispered.

"What" he said a bit more alert now

I didn't have any time to reply because I was half way across the beech toward the guys who had my journal.

"What do you think you are DOING" I said pushing one of the guys out of the way and they all just laughed at me.

"Give it back now" I demanded while trying to grab my journal from his hand, but he just held it up high were I could reach it because he was a lot taller than me.

"not before we read one or two pages to the people here" He said while pointing to the crowd that now surrounded us, literally all the people who were invited are now formed in the circle around us. including Robbie and Beck.

"Don't you dare" I said though my gritted teeth, trying once again to reach my book. God how stupid I must look right now.

"come on man, just give her, her journal back" Robbie said now entering the middle of the circle where we stood.

"No one asked you, go back and play with your stupid puppet" One of the three guys snickered, and Robbie backed away back into the crowd.

"now back to your precious journal. Page 38, 'I wish mummy and daddy didn't have to work all the time, they missed my birthday because of it, sometimes i feel so alone' that's what you said when you were 8 years old" said the guys who was holding my journal and everyone suddenly burst out laughing, I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to run away and cry, but I'm Jade West I never cry, in public.

I tried to grab my journal again but he turned away and started reading again.

"Page 103,'I did a really terrible thing today, but it felt so good. I just saw the scissors sitting there calling out my name and I took them and locked myself in the bathroom and cut myself for the first time.' she said that when you 13" He laughed and everyone laughed more.

"haha, you really are the school's Emo and freak aren't you" He laughed again as he throw my journal up in the air. I watched helplessly as it landed in the ocean. It was like someone ripped my heart out, I write everything in that journal, and now all my secrets are out and it's ruined.

I didn't bother going after it, it was probably ruined anyway. Instead I ran away, I pushed past the people in the crowd and started running towards the cliffs.

I must off been sitting on the edge of this cliff for ages now because the sun was beginning to set.

I was looking out towards the sea when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Jade, you alright?"

**Another chapter down.**

**Who do you think went after Jade?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**and thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story I would of never of expected such a great response/**

**Well until next time **

**Goodbye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm back!**

**I'm so glad everyone is liking my story so far.**

**Here come's chapter 6.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm fine Robbie, go back to the beach" I said in a dull voice.

"I'm not Robbie and I'm not going back to the beach" chuckled the voice behind me, slightly confused I turned around to see how had followed me.

"what are you doing here Beck" I sighed as I turned back around to look at the ocean.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, what Josh and the others did was really mean" Beck said in a serious voice as he sat next to me and dangled his legs off the side of the cliff, the same as me.

"Don't play innocent Beck" I said thinking that he was the one that set it all up, heck I know he did.

"No, really Jade I had no part in this what so ever!" Beck said trying to convince me.

"Yea, right" I muttered while wiping my cheek as a few more stray tear slipped out.

"No! really I had no idea, I didn't even knew you had a journal" Beck vowed to me.

"Go away Beck, I don't even want to here"I shouted, pointing to the beach.

"Fine, but I only can here to give you this" Beck said in a soft voice while standing up and giving me my very soggy journal which looked like the pages were half missing and crumpled up.

Beck started to walk back to the beach when I stopped him.

"You went in to the ocean to give it back to me" I said looking down at my now destroyed journal.

"Yea, I thought it mean't a lot to you" He said while turning back around to face me again.

"Well it doesn't mean a lot now does it, I mean look at it, it's ruined" I said tearing up again, something that I've had since I was a child, something that I cherished has now died.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I will kick Josh and the others out of the 'popular gang' as soon as I see them next" Beck promised.

"Yea, they get kicked out of your stupid gang, and what am I left with a now destroyed journal that I have had ever since I was a little girl and that I write all my secrets and emotions in" I said starting to get mad.

"Was it true" Beck whispered.

"What" I barked.

"Was it true what you write in your journal, about how you used to cut yourself "Beck asked.

"Of course it's true, and no one was meant to know" I said though my gritted teeth and looking though my journal, seeing what was left of the written pages.

"I'm sorry" Beck said while taking a few steps towards me, but I took a step back.

"I don't need you pity" I snapped, glaring at him but he just put his hands up in defence.

"Why have you built your walls up so high" Beck asked as he took two more steps so he was standing right in front of me.

"I-I don't know what you mean" I stammered

"I can see in to your eyes, I see a very vulnerable girl who has built her walls up really high and lets no one in. I can see how you put up the act of the mean, tough, goth girl because you used to get bullied, I can also see that you still cut yourself" Beck said, whispering the last part.

"I-I haven't c-cut in months" I stammered more, getting quite uncomfortable about our conversation.

"Really" Beck whispered in to my ear while sliding his hand down my arm to my forearm.

"Really" I repeated, trying to make myself seem strong.

Beck slowly pulled my arm out to look at my arm, and you could see the fresh red marks running down my arms where my make-up had worn off, trying to cover them up. Okay so maybe I have been lying this whole time, keeping it a secret, but I had to, yea I had Robbie to talk to but he doesn't know what it feel like, to feel so alone.

"Why are you doing this" I whispered, my voice was so quite, so broken.

"Because I want to help you" Beck answered while inspecting my other arm. "Because I care about you" Beck said in my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"You can't help me, how do you even know what it feels like?" I asked

"Because I used to cut myself a long time ago "Beck said as he showed me his wrists, I could faintly see criss-cross marks on his tan skin, but they were so faint you could hardly see.

"Wha-When" I said, still in shock from what Beck just told me.

"That's a story for another time" Beck said mysteriously which confused me a little bit.

I was about to question it when I started to hear voices, it sounded like a girl, as the voice got louder I could hear that it was Tori Vega calling out for Beck.

I looked up at Beck as he started pushing me towards a big tree what was next to us for me to hide behind.

I stood with my back towards the tree trunk and Beck walked put to confront Tori.

"There you are babe, I've been looking for you for ages, what are you doing up here" I heard Tori ask.

"Oh, I was just enjoying the view" Beck said, it was a good thing Beck was a good actor.

"Oh okay, did you see the look on Jade's face when Josh threw her stupid diary in the ocean" Tori snickered.

"I know, it was hilarious" Beck said and I swear my heart literary broke in two.

Tori was about to say something else but her phone went off signalling that she got a text message.

"I've got to go, Cat just texted me saying she got another butterfly stuck in her ear, I'll call you later on tonight" Tori said while giving Beck a peck on the lips.

"Yea, see ya" Beck said as she walked off.

Once she was out of sight Beck ran over to me and looked down to where I was now sitting on the grass with tears running down my face.

"Jade, I'm so sorry but I had to say that" Beck apologised as he kneeled down to my level.

"No save it, I don't want to hear it" I said angrily as I got up off the grass and started to walk away.

"Jade, I care about you, but what was I going to say to her that you were behind the tree crying because you cut yourself. She would just embarrass you more, I was trying to protect you" Beck shouted and I halted to a stop and turned around.

"How can you care about me and protect me, when you have a girlfriend" I shouted and Beck walked over to me.

"I don't know and I know that it's wrong, but ever since you came to this school I felt drawn to you and I can't stop thinking about you, from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep at night you are the person I think about" Beck said pouring his heart out.

"But this is wrong, this is so wrong" I whispered as he took my hands in to his hands.

"I know, I know" Beck said as he leaned in...

**Yay for the Bademance.**

**But do you think that they will kiss?**

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW,**

**you can also give me some ideas where you want this story to go and I might use your ideas.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW **

**But until next time (and I don't know when because of school) Goodbye and Goodnight.**

**Love ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back,**

** sorry but school was murder again! **

**But don't worry I'm back, Enough of the talking (well writing) **

**and on with the next chapter. **

**Jade's POV  
**  
Oh, my, god. He, the one and only Beck Oliver, was leaning in to kiss me. I am officially freaking out.  
"No, Beck stop" I said while stepping back, I can't kiss Beck he has a girlfriend, and anyway he will probably have a new one by next week.  
"Wha-Why can't I kiss you" Beck asked while taking a step closer and took my in hands in his.  
I looked down at our hands, our fingers were entwined like tree branches and his thumb was stroking my soft.  
I shook my head and snatched my hands back, shaking my head and turning around. 'Beck has a girlfriend and don't forget the things Robbie told you, he is a dirty rotten cheater and will probably have a new girlfriend in the next week' I keep saying over and over again in my head.  
"We can't kiss you have a girlfriend, Tori Vega you might remember if you think back two seconds ago, or can't you think that far back" I snapped while running my hand thought my knotted hair.  
"No Jade look I'm sorry for what they did to you back at the beach but I can't change that, and I don't even like Tori that much, she's kind of annoying actually" Beck said.  
"Well why are you going out with her for, what is she your new fuck-buddy, then you move on to someone else, well guess what Beck, I see right though your little plan so you can move on to the next girl that takes your fancy" I said angrily and stomped my way back to the beach.  
"No Jade, just let me explain,-" Beck shouted but I couldn't hear the last part of what Beck said because I was already half way back to the beach to find Robbie and go home.

**Beck's POV**  
"- I love you" I shouted but I knew she couldn't hear me, she was to far away.  
I stood on the cliff top for a while after Jade left, just thinking, about Jade. After another five minutes my phone went off signalling that I received a text, I pulled my phone out of my shorts pocket.  
"Hey Babe, where are you? The gang are all at the beach waiting for you so we can go home." – from Tori. I let out a long sign and stood up to walk to my friends, when I noticed Jade's journal still sitting on the rocks, I picked it up and walked back to the beach. Back to my 'precious' life, being leader of the 'popular gang' and girls flirting with me left, right and centre even though I had a girlfriend, who I didn't even love that much, I mean I thought I did at the time, but now Jade has come to this school I feel drawn to her. Yea people call me a cheater and a player, but they don't know the real Beck Oliver. The real Beck Oliver is in love with Jade West. With Jade's journal in my hand I walked back to the beach and to go home, and thinking of another way to get Jade. Also a way to protect Jade.

**Jade's POV**  
Once I reached the beach I could see Robbie waiting my his mum's car with now packed bag on his shoulder. After I walked a few more steps Robbie looked up with a concerned expression on his face and he ran up to me and hugged me, tightly.  
"Get off me, Robbie" I said weakly, not really in the mood to fight.  
"Sorry but I was so worried about you, I mean you ran off without your phone and now you return almost two hours later with your make-up everywhere, so I'm guessing you have been crying" Robbie said worriedly.  
"I'm fine, I just want to go home and sleep" I said looking at the floor.  
"Oh no, your not going home, your coming home with me and you are sleeping over" Robbie explained.  
"I can't Robbie, my mum's got to go to work soon and I have to get home" I said  
"Don't worry, I already phoned your mum and she said that it was fine to sleep over at mine" I said.  
"Fine" I sighed, like I said I'm not in the mood to fight and I got in the back of Robbies' mum's car with Robbie in the front and started to drive off. I glanced back to the beach and saw Beck looking over, I just looked down at my lap.  
Once we arrived at the Shaprio's household, Robbie lead me up to his bedroom and I plopped down on one of his beanbags he had and Robbie sat on the other one.  
"Sorry" I said quietly breaking the silence we were in. But Robbie only merely shrugged his shoulders.  
"I knew anyway" Robbie said shortly.  
"Wait you knew once I told you I stopped, How did you know" I questioned, confused on how he knew I cut still myself.  
"I knew you were hiding something, and one day you bag 'accidently' fell over and I saw the bloody scissors, and I put two and two together and figured the rest out myself" Robbie said proudly.  
"Yea, my bag 'accidently' fell over" I mumbled.  
"Well you should put your bag where people can fall over it easily" Robbie laughed. But I only shrugged my shoulders, not really in the mood to laugh.  
"Hey, what's the matter" Robbie said softly while moving his beanbag closer to mine.  
I was going to lie to Robbie and tell him everything was fine, but after hiding one thing from him, he will only figure it out for himself.  
"Once I left the beach I went to the cliff top looking out to the ocean when someone said my name and I thought it was you, but it wasn't" I whispered  
"Who was it" Robbie asked.  
"Beck" "and then he gave me back my journal, but I left it at the beach it was ruined anyway, and we started talking, then Tori came along and I hid behind a tree, but once she left Beck tried to kiss me" I said in a rush, not telling Robbie the whole story, He doesn't need to know.  
"Tried?" Robbie asked.  
"Yes tried, I pushed him off then I walked off to the beach to find you" I said pulling my knees up to my chest.  
"Well I'm glad you pushed him off, he is nothing but a cheater and a lier" Robbie said.  
"Why do you hate him so much" I questioned.  
"Another story for another time, but right now it's bed time for you, you look really tired" Robbie said while getting me some of his clothes to wear to bed, and I wasn't going to lie I was really tired.  
Robbie gave me his clothes for bed and he left me to change. Once I changed I got in to Robbie's bed and went to sleep. Robbie will have to sleep on the sofa or something because I was already asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**  
I walked in to the school the next day alone because Robbie left a note saying that he had already left for school because he had to see sikowitz.  
I was about to go to my locker when I saw a large group of pupils gathered in a circle around Beck's locker.  
Intrigued I went and had a look. As I got closer to the front I saw two people shouting at each other, then I heard my name being mentioned. As I got to the front I could see a boy with glasses being punched to the floor.  
And that boy was no other than Robbie Shapiro being punched in the face by Beck Oliver. Fantastic.

**Lol another Chapter done.  
****So why do you think Robbie hates Beck so much.  
Next chapter will be up soon. Until next time GOODBYE, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm back, Sorry for the long wait but I will update more. Without further-a-do chapter 8! Please Review!**

**Jade's POV**

"Woa, what is going on" I shouted while getting in-between the two boys.

"Nothing come on Jade, we have to get to class" Robbie said as he stood up and brushed himself down.

"No! not until you tell me what you two were fighting about" I said

"Nothing, and keep your voice down, people are staring" Robbie said, whispering the last part.

"Robbie, I don't care if their staring, I'm already the laughing stock of the school" I said still shouting.

"Your not the laughing stock of the school Jade" Beck soothed.

"Shut up I'm not talking to you" I said glaring at him.

"See, she doesn't want to talk to you, so just leave her alone, we were fine together until you started poking you nose in, I had it all under control" Robbie said, taking a step closer to Beck.

Beck was about to say something back but was cut off by the bell signalling first period and all the students disappeared to their first lesson of the day.

"Really, you had it under control, you don't even know how it feels and how alone you feel" Beck explained and I looked down at the floor because he was right.

silence fell over the two boys for a second.

"Exactly, I didn't think so" Beck said, taking a glance at me and walking off to his first class of the day.

"Arrogant pig" Robbie scoffed while shaking his head, but what Beck said was true he didn't know how it felt. And I know Robbie is my best friend and everything but he still didn't make me feel truly loved or complete, and I know it's a horrible thing to say but I think it's the truth.

"I mean it's not like he know what your feeling, people like him make me so mad-" Robbie ranted.

"He does know how it feels" I whispered.

"What do you mean" Robbie snapped at me "He used to cut himself to and we started talkin-" I said but Robbie cut me off.

"What, you talked to Beck about it, why not me if you ever needed to talk to anyone you can always talk to me, you literately betrayed me talking to the enemy" Robbie said shouting.

"He is not the enemy Robbie, I don't even know why you being like this Robbie, he isn't that bad" I said shouting as well.

"Yes he is that bad, he just uses you can throws you away like trash when he doesn't want you any more, like how he used me when we were kids, we were best friends for years and then Andre came along and Beck never talked to me again, instead he started bullying me" Robbie said shouting louder.

"I'm just saying that he knows what he's talking about he know's how I feel and he can help me" I said. "well if Beck can help you so much you can go to him, be his best friend, because you just lost one" Robbie said while walking away, I could feel the world crashing down on me, I didn't have Robbie my one and only best friend, I didn't have Beck because everything was still a bit awkward around us still and I know it's strange but I'm angry at him now as he just wrecked my friendship with Robbie and know I have no one.

I turned around and kicked a locker and strolled out of school with (well trying) my head held high.

I could feel a burning sensation behind my eyes and a small tear slipped out, but that wasn't going to stop me, so I whipped it away and walked back to my house to find something, well two things actually

. Once I arrived at my house a looked up the driveway and saw both of my parents car gone, brilliant.

I walked straight in not bothering to close the door behind me and walked in to lounge and up to the big, oak cabinet which held all of my fathers alcohol drinks and pulled out a full bottle of vodka.

I slammed the cabinet door shut and walked up to my bedroom.

I got on to my hands and knees and stretched out to reach the shoebox underneath my bed. I pulled of the lid and took out the new best friend. My razor blade.

I shoved the vodka and the razor blade in my school bag and put my shoebox back under my bed and walked back out of the house, again not shutting the front door.

I walk down my street and to the old abandoned playground that was down the road to where I live.

I used to always go there with my parents but then they started working all the time and they never took my there again and now it's abandoned just like me.

I reached the old park and pushed open the squeaky gate.

I walked over to the swings and sat on them.

Looking around I saw that it had loads of overgrown trees and brushes so I was covered from the road and no one could see me.

I pulled out the glass bottle from my bag and looked at it. I slowly unscrewed the lid, unscrewing the lid reminded me of when I used to drink when I as younger, I know shocker right I never told you I used to drink but I'm telling you know so get over is a lot of things you don't know.

I put some vodka in the lid and downed it, the vodka burned my throat as it went down then in to my stomach.

The feeling was amazing and I wondered why I ever stopping. Instead of filling up the cap I put the bottle to my lips and took a sip. Already I could feel the pain numbing away.

The bottle was now nearly half empty, I placed it on the floor and took out my best friend.

I pulled it out and looked at it. Half of me was yelling and screaming at me to cut, the other was saying don't.

I was so confused,

I looked down at the bottle of vodka again, then I pulled up my sleeves to see my scars, I ran my fingers over them and jabbed the blade into my pale skin,the pain felt nice.

But something didn't feel right because I only cut myself 3 times then I stopped and looked at my now bloody arm.

The blood trickled down and on to the tarmac below. I dropped the blade on the floor and picked up the bottle and put it to my lips once again deciding to drown my sorrows with the vodka.

The bottle was now empty, I dropped it on the floor and it smashed.

I was starting to feel light headed and dizzy.

I then started someone calling my name over and over again. I was going to look round but my eye lids felt so heavy and I felt so tired I just now wanted to cry on someone's shoulder.

The person was getting louder and louder but my vision was getting blurred and I started to see two of everything.

The person ran over to me and crouched down in front of me and put their hands on my thighs.

"Jade, Jade, you okay" The person spoke.

I didn't reply I just shook my head and put my head on their shoulder and cried.

The person put their arms around me and I felt safe, they stood up bring me up with them.

Bad decision, I leaned over and puked on the tarmac. The person rubbed my back.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I've got you" They soothed and I felt safe and loved.

But who was the person, I was about to look back but the darkness overtook me.

**DONEEE! **

**So who do you think came to Jade's rescue? **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **

**P.S Look out for another couple of stories coming your way, hehe. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so some of you were giving me the stick because I wasn't updating quick enough. **

**So here is the next Chapter. **

**Oh and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, you make my day, I never knew this story would be so popular! **

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE! hehe :D **

**Beck's POV**

I was so mad at Robbie, and Jade a little bit.

I was only trying to make things right.

I mean I was standing by my locker, then next thing I knew he started shouting at me then I punched him.

Anyway I decided to go to my first lesson and try and forget what just happened, but I will stick with what I said, Robbie doesn't know how it feels. I arrived at Sicowitz's class (which is my form room) when Cat approached me.

"Hi-Hi" She said in a high pitched giggle. "

Hey, Cat" I mumbled.

"What's wrong" Cat questioned, with her head on the side.

"I just had a fight with Robbie" I sighed while taking a seat at the back.

"But you and Robbie were such good friends at one time" Cat said while sitting in the empty chair next to me.

"Yea, but that was a long time ago" I said.

"Why aren't you friends anymore" Cat pouted, even though Cat was 15 she still acted like a 5 year old.

"I don't know, once Andre and I started hanging out he started to get all jealous" I said, I mean he and Robbie were best buds then Andre came and I started to talk and hang out with him and Robbie just started to get all jealous and then one day he just snapped like a twig and said our friendship was over.

"So what were you and Robbie fighting about" Cat asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Jade" I simply said.

"Why Jade" Cat said in a disgusted tone.

"She's been going thought a difficult time and Robbie thinks he knows-" I was cut of by Cat.

"Well just forget about Jade, she's an outcast anyway" I was shocked, I would of never of thought Cat would be like this. I mean yeah we are the 'popular gang' and whatever but I was just shocked, Cat the girl who acts 5 most of the time does have a mean streak in her after all.

"She's not an outcast, she's a person" I protested.

"She's an outcast, and if you even think of making Jade a member of the 'popular gang' you can say goodbye to being leader" Cat threatened. I was so confused. I mean I was thinking of bring Jade in to the gang but then everyone would reject her and make things worse.

"Yeah, your right Cat, she's just an outcast" I agreed, but I felt so guilty for saying it.

"Good" Cat said in her high pitched voice. I swear that girl has serious problems, One minute she's happy and spacey, the next she's serious and mean, and with that she skipped off to sit next to Tori.

"Hey man" I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw Andre sitting on the seat Cat was sitting on.

"Oh, hey" I said

"I heard the conversation with you and Cat" He said. Oh great.

"Oh yeah" I said casually.

"Yeah, and I also know how you feel about Jade" Andre whispered leaning more towards me so no one heard.

"Wh-What, I don't know what you talking about" I stammered.

"Oh please, your my best friends and I've known you for like a year and a half now, I can tell" Andre said smugly.

"You know me so well" I smiled "I do, so you told her how you feel or anything" Andre asked.

"Are you kidding if I ask her out or anything, or even become friends, that could hurt her even more, and she cut's herself as well so anything can set her off" I said whispering the last part.

"That poor girl. At least you know how she feels, oh and if anything does happen between you-know-who and you, I've got your back" Andre said.

"Thanks man" I said.

"No problem" " Hey where is Jade isn't she usually here by now" he asked

"I think she and Robbie are still talking in the corridor" I said.

"Well what are you doing sitting here, go talk to her" He encouraged.

"Do you think I should?" I asked

"Yes now go, before it's to late" Andre said

"What about Tori" I asked looking over to my girlfriend.

"I'll keep her busy" Andre reassured me. I smiled at Andre and got up from my chair and went looking for Jade, it was just a good thing that Sicowitz's was late, like always.

I walked down the corridor down to where I last saw Jade, Once I arrived at the lockers there was no one to be seen.

"Hey, did you see where Jade West went" I asked some little kid who was standing next to the lockers.

"Yeah, she left as soon as Robbie said their friendship was over" The kid informed me.

"Thanks" I shouted as I ran out of the school building. I started to walk to Jades house thinking that was the only place she would go.

I was so mad at Robbie for saying her and Jade's friendship was over, he knows the littlest thing can make her snap, this sort of reminded me of when Robbie ended mine and his friendship. strange.

Once I arrived at Jade's house, (and yes I know where she live's, call me a what you wish, but she literately lives round the corner from me) I found the front door left open so she must of came here.

"Hello, Jade" I called out as I walked in to Jade's house. I searched Jade's house and there was no sign of her.

I stepped out of her house and shut the door properly and walked down her driveway as I reached the bottom I looked right, no sigh of her, I looked left and I could see some overgrown trees and it looked like an old abandoned park of some sort.

Intrigued, I decided to search there.

It took me about 5 minutes to reach the park, as I reached the gate I pushed it open and walked in.

I walked further in and looked to my left and saw a slumped over, drunk looking Jade sitting on the swing.

"Jade" I shouted as I ran over to her but got no reply.

"Jade, you okay" I asked putting my hands on her thighs and looked her straight in the eyes which were red from crying.

She didn't reply, she just put her head on my shoulder and cried.

I decided to stand her up.

Bad decision.

She puked all over the tarmac.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I've got you" I said softy as I rubbed her back.

I then felt Jade go limp in my arms. I looked down at her, she had fainted.

I picked her up bridal style and decided I should take her back to my R.V.

As I started to make my way out of the park I felt liquid running down my hand. I looked at my hand and saw blood, Jade's blood.

She had cut herself. I walked twice as fast to my R.V to fix her up and let her rest. And to talk about something.

**Done-Done! **

**Isn't Cat a meanie ;)**

** Okay quick note, I've been really busy with an art project, that's why it took me so long to update. **

**If your lucky I might type up the next chapter tonight ;) **

**Keep your eyes peeled. **

**Peace! **

**P.S. I forgot to say PLEASE REVIEW! **

**and now PEACE!**


End file.
